


on the train

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Transportation, Public almost-sex, like semi-public sex except it's completely public but only semi-sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Hajime tells Tooru to entertain himself on their way home from school in an almost-empty train and Tooru does just that. With Hajime.





	on the train

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! another fic i'd like to apologise for before beginning.
> 
> basically they're being really inappropriate in public but like not in a way that makes ppl uncomfortable, unless people were like really close and paid attention, which they don’t, bc its fiction and that means i’m god.

They take the same route home together every day. The station is but a stone’s throw away from their school, and if they ever want to buy anything - snacks, a manga, or the newest issue of Volleyball Monthly - they can do it in the konbini near the station before going on the train. Matsukawa and Hanamaki live in the opposite direction, so while they do sometimes go to the station in one group and meet up there before morning practice, this is also the place they part on their way home, leaving Tooru and Hajime alone once again. They have to switch trains - only once - at the central station, because they’re not lucky enough to have the exact train line stopping by their school going to the station near their homes, like Matsukawa and Hanamaki, but Hajime never really minded it, especially not with Tooru keeping him company.

Of course, this isn’t always a good thing, because keeping Tooru company meant keeping Tooru entertained **,** and that can be a huge challenge in itself. Especially when you just want to play your goddamn phone game in peace. Tooru manages to keep himself distracted enough on the first train by holding on to Hajime’s sleeve, whispering comments about random strangers passing by into Hajime’s ear as Hajime either ignores it or snickers in reply, looking up to see when Tooru actually mentions something interesting. The second train, though, not so much.

Hajime usually prefers the second train. It’s less stuffy and there’s rarely ever anyone they know from high school who whispers a comment about the infamous ‘Oikawa-san’ or the volleyball power-duo or whatever other nickname people have for them. Normally, it’s a good thing, but today that means less distractions for Tooru, which in extension means he will not let Hajime play his game in peace.

They enter the second train and make their way to one corner, Hajime grabbing a pole to hold on to, Tooru instantly moving closer to him, now out of risk of being caught or recognised by any nosy classmates. Tooru moves to stand behind him, slightly more to one side, casually reaching an arm around Hajime’s waist, now that they’re already standing closer than Tooru usually allows himself in public. Hajime knows he’s more comfortable doing it here, where they don’t really know anyone, so he lets him without complaint, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue as he concentrates further on the game, his eyes flitting to the score in the corner of the screen when he realises he has a chance of breaking his record.

“Iwa-chan, I’m bored,” Tooru says next to him, leaning in over his shoulder to look at the screen with furrowed brows, as if Hajime’s phone is personally to blame for his boredom.

“That’s great, Oikawa,” Hajime says sarcastically, continuing to play his game as Tooru snorts in reply, annoyed with being ignored.

“Iwa-chan, I said I’m _bored_ ,” Tooru says, tightening his hold around Hajime’s waist, pressing his chest against Hajime’s back and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Entertain me,” Tooru says, in a tone that Hajime definitely doesn’t like or trust.

“Entertain yourself,” Hajime replies, leaning his face away and looking up behind him quickly, just to see if anyone’s looking in their direction, but he returns his eyes to his screen when he’s satisfied to see no one remotely interested, letting Tooru stay close to him if that’s what’s needed to make him shut up.

“You want me to entertain myself?” Tooru asks, his voice different, slightly deeper, and Hajime turns to look at him, forgetting how close Tooru is, their faces almost hitting each other. Tooru leans back slightly, giving Hajime a _very_ dangerous smirk and Hajime’s instincts are telling him to _beware_. This is the moment Hajime is supposed to put down his phone and give in, let Tooru have his attention before he’s bored. But problem is, when Hajime is given a challenge like this, Tooru very much indirectly telling him to do as he wants or suffer from the repercussions, Hajime’s _only_ possible solution is to do exactly the opposite, prove to him that he can take it. So Hajime nods, turning his head back to his phone and starts the game again, ignoring Tooru completely.

At first, Tooru just hums in reply, obviously not satisfied with Hajime’s choice but choosing to play it cool instead of whining, but then he rests his chin on Hajime’s shoulder again, looking down at the screen with Hajime, seemingly satisfied with just looking at him play the game for a moment.

The train stops at another station and Tooru reaches out, planting his other hand on Hajime’s hip for balance, ignoring the pole right next to them that Hajime is holding on to in favour of using Hajime to make sure he doesn’t fall instead. Hajime can’t really complain about this, because while Tooru isn’t normally _this_ tactile, he prefers holding on to Hajime for balance on the train, so this really isn’t anything new. And Hajime can’t really say he minds.

The train starts moving again and he finally begins relaxing again until the moment he feels Tooru’s hand slide down from his hips to the front of his pants.

“What are you doing?” Hajime hisses, pressing his knees together and leaning away, but Tooru simply follows the motion, tilting his own body and pressing Hajime over so he’s turned slightly more to the corner, Tooru’s hand covered from any other passenger’s sight.

“Entertaining myself,” Tooru says innocently, rubbing his palm over Hajime’s crotch, pressing his fingers around his length as if attempting to grab around it through the several layers of fabric. Hajime clutches his phone harder when Tooru’s hand starts massaging his dick, still through his pants, and he suddenly wants friction _badly,_ his legs feeling more unstable than just a moment ago. He tightens his hold around the pole for balance and Tooru leans in, pressing his nose against Hajime’s throat from behind still. “You feel so good, Iwa-chan,” he whispers, his voice low and husky, but still amused, and Hajime knows he’s waiting for a reaction.

“We’re on a train, you bastard,” Hajime hisses, hitching for air through gritted teeth when Tooru reaches up and puts his hand _in_ his trousers, fondling his dick through the thin fabric of his boxers only. Hajime can feel the fabric grow damp along with his dick becoming hard and he winces, pressing his knees together for stability.

“Do you like it? Do you like when I touch you like this, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks in a hushed whisper, still leaned in over Hajime’s shoulder, his lips grazing the shell of Hajime’s ear. Hajime shudders involuntarily, leaning back and pressing his back against Tooru’s chest, Tooru’s growing erection also pressing against his ass.

It’s unfair. It’s so fucking unfair, Tooru knows exactly how to make Hajime melt under his touch, even without actual skin on skin contact down there, and Tooru quickly makes Hajime’s erection go hard simply by rubbing his stupid, gorgeous long fingers against his underwear. Tooru presses his finger over the damp spot, right on the tip, moving his finger in a tiny circle over the slit, pressing his lips against Hajime’s throat, kissing at it sloppily before sucking at one spot, probably intending on marking him. Hajime hates that and he wants to stop him, but he also doesn’t trust his voice one bit right now.

“Oik— _Oikawa_ ,” Hajime manages to force out, putting his phone back into his pocket and grabbing Tooru’s wrist.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks, attempting to keep his tone light and innocent like he usually does when he’s doing something he’s not allowed to, but his voice is too deep and sultry to have the wanted effect.

“We’re—we’re in public,” Hajime whispers, barely audible, out of breath, and Tooru chuckles, this time actually grabbing at his cock over the fabric, cupping it. Hajime’s legs give in and he bows over slightly, held up by Tooru’s other arm around his waist. By bending over, Hajime’s ass is pressed back against Tooru’s own pelvis, and for the first time Hajime hears a tiny moan of pleasure escaping Tooru’s mouth as well before Tooru pulls him back against his chest with force, nuzzling his face down against the crook of Hajime’s neck again.

“You’re too much, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispers, sliding his tongue over Hajime’s throat before stopping and turning his head back, probably checking if any other passengers are looking their way before he grinds against Hajime, pressing his hard-on against Hajime’s ass even though they’re both fully clothed. “You have to take care of this as soon as possible, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispers into his ear, as if this is all _Hajime’s_ fault before he suddenly pulls back his hand, straightening up. Hajime looks up, noticing the man that has gotten up to the door to exit at next stop, and both of them try to keep cool, even if the man is politely ignoring everyone around him, staring out the window distractedly. Tooru’s hand slides up from Hajime’s waist and he drags it around Hajime’s neck instead, resting his chin on Hajime’s shoulder again.

“I’d bend you over and fuck you right here if we weren’t in public,” Tooru whispers, the second the man exits the train, and, to their relief, no one enters in his place. Hajime moves his arm to the side, elbowing Tooru in the gut, just hard enough for it to be a warning. Tooru leans back with a low whine, reaching to cover his stomach with a pout.

Hajime straightens up again, watching his knuckles whiten as his hold around the pole tightens, just as the train moves from the station. Tooru leans in, pressing against Hajime’s body again, his hand slowly reaching down to Hajime’s hip again, tentatively keeping it there for a few seconds.

“You’re too fucking much,” Hajime says quietly, his voice somewhat back to normal, and Tooru chuckles, putting his head on Hajime’s shoulder again. This time, Hajime also leans his head back to rest it on Tooru’s shoulder, looking up at the train map hung in the ceiling of the train. Tooru is rocking from side to side impatiently, looking out the window, trying to discreetly fix the front of his pants.

“Race you there?” Tooru asks, quietly, and Hajime presses his thighs together, his cock begging for attention again, telling himself he needs to _wait_ until they’re alone. They hadn’t even planned on going home together after school, but after Tooru’s shit show, Hajime knows there’s no way they could simply part before finishing. And Tooru’s home is closer to the station.

“You fucking bet,” Hajime says, and when the train doors open, the announcer calling the name of their station over the speakers, both of them bolt out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> aand fade to black
> 
> afterwards they go home and finish off, but in a "we're too worked up to do it properly" kinda way, ending up with just sorta sloppy handjobs and shit bc gotta go fast


End file.
